Derwin Davis
Derwin "Ding Dong" Davis, Sr. was one of the main characters of The Game from seasons 1-5, and made guest appearances in seasons 6 and 9. Derwin is the boyfriend and later husband of [[Melanie Barnett-Davis|'Melanie Barnett-Davis']]. Derwin make a return for 100th episode and series finale Derwin is [[DJ Davis|'DJ Davis']]'s father. He was a the superstar wide receiver for the San Diego Sabers, before being traded to the Baltimore Ravens. Derwin is portrayed by Pooch Hall. Biography In the first season Derwin goes through the hazing from Sabers captain Jason Pitts, and starting quarterback Malik Wright. Towards the end of the season, Malik and Jason "adopt" Derwin. Derwin proposes to Melanie in "To Baby... or Not to Baby" at half-time of one of the Saber games because he thinks that Melanie might be pregnant. Melanie accepts at first feeling pressured on national television. However, later on Melanie tells Derwin that it is not the right time. Derwin meets singer Drew Sidora at a party he attends with Malik, and Drew asks Derwin to be in her new video, which he accepts not knowing he will play her love interest. Derwin and Drew get close and end up having sex. Dionne tells Derwin she knows he slept with Drew, and Melanie over-hears and calls off the engagement, and their relationship. In season 2, Derwin starts becoming more of a playboy jock rather than his humble church ways. After a few "hookups" Derwin starts dating Janay. Although Melanie begins dating Jerome, she is jealous of Derwin and Janay. Janay finds "Dr. Grizzly", the stuffed bear Derwin bought Melanie, and Derwin throws the bear into a waste basket, but later recovers it and hides it in a drawer. Derwin hurts his knee in a Sabers' playoff game and can not play in the Super Bowl, so he decides not to go to Miami with the team. Melanie misses Derwin and decides to pay him a visit, and they share a passionate kiss, but Melanie goes to L.A. with her boyfriend, Jerome. An intoxicated Derwin goes with Malik to L.A. to seek out Melanie. Derwin tells her, "You look me in my eyes and you tell me you don't love me?" Jerome and Derwin fight and Melanie confesses to Jerome that she loves Derwin. Melanie goes to Derwin's apartment, but Derwin finds out that Janay is pregnant with his baby. In season 3, Derwin and Melanie get back together, but Melanie is jealous when Derwin goes with Janay to her first pregnancy appointment. After Melanie and Derwin break up again, Derwin decides to get back together with Janay since he is the father of her baby. Janay discovers that Derwin is still in love with Melanie after she finds the bear she thought had been thrown away. Melanie and Derwin get back together and Derwin proposes again, and Melanie accepts, and decides she wants to marry Derwin before the baby arrives. The baby comes when Derwin and Melanie are at the altar. Derwin rushes to the hospital, leaving Melanie. Derwin and Melanie later get married in a private ceremony in the hospital chapel with his vows to her as the ending. In season 4, Derwin also emerges as a superstar player. Derwin gets numerous endorsement deals, including Nike, and becomes the new face of the Sabers organization. He's also represented by Tasha. In season 5, he asks Melanie if she had an abortion and she eventually admits that she did. He does not like the fact but thinks it was while the couple were in college. When she tells him it was Trey Wiggs' he is mad that she aborted a child even if not his. Since firing Tasha as his manager Derwin has been in the need of a new representation and hires his old agent Irv Smith to manage him prompting Tasha to take legal action as a way to get her money back for a Verizon sponsorship she had recently set up for him. Later Derwin attempts to build a friendship with Kwan off the field with the hope that it will build more chemistry on the field, but Kwan is non receptive and he soon learns that his friendship with Malik has been destroyed because of the Kwan situation. After fixing his relationship with Malik, Derwin attempts to get Malik back on the field with a campaign called "WMD" (What Malik Doing), Derwin admits that he has ulterior motives but he believes this is the only way him and Malik can get back to real friendship. After the owner tells Derwin that Kwan is the starter this adds further contentiousness to their relationship. Derwin finds out that Melanie is unable to have children because of a medical condition and takes it hard, handling it by having a party with Malik and Jason and getting drunk. Kwan and Derwin's animosity reaches the critical level after Kwan refuses to throw Derwin the ball in the first half of a crucial game. In the locker room, they engage in a small altercation. Back on the field Kwan is told to call a pass play but at the last minute audibles out for a run, Derwin going into motion "misses" a block and Kwan's knee is brutally hurt and he is lost for the game and possibly the season. Malik comes in to fill in for Kwan and the dream team of Malik + Derwin is back together and they lead a comeback victory. In season 6, At the press conference Derwin is bombarded with questions about the play that Kwan got hurt with members of the media insinuating that Derwin missed it on purpose, Derwin leaves the press conferences without answering further questions. Back at home Derwin becomes a shell of himself isolating himself off from everyone else because of the pain knowing that everyone is blaming him for what happened. Melanie soon convinces him to leave the house and while at the gas station a fan approaches him, blaming him for the injury and spitting on his car. Later Derwin visits Malik and gets advice about how to get through this and how to not stress so much about his image and focus more on football and his career. After returning home Derwin and Melanie have a truth moment and he reveals that he missed it on purpose because of Kwan's attempt to threaten the legacy. He tells her that there are two Derwins: regular Derwin, and Der-win, by any means necessary (If it means protecting, his family, and the legacy). In the final episode of Season 5, he leaves with Melanie for Baltimore so she can pursue her dream of being a doctor after he lived his of being a champion football player. Derwin is traded to the Baltimore Ravens in exchange for [[Bryce Westbrook|'Bryce Westbrook']]. In the series finale, Derwin and Melanie become parents to twins. Relationships *[[Melanie Barnett-Davis|'Melanie Barnett-Davis']] (Wife) *[[Janay|'Janay']] Brice (Ex-Girlfriend) Babymamma(DJ) *Drew Sidora (Ex-Fling) Family Davis Family